Completely Brainless Idiot City
'''Completely Brainless Idiot City '''is an extremely well and intentionally cliche city building game. Plot Some random bulls**t happened and now you're building a city. Nothing more than that. Characters * Oogoo * Jason Rock * ZNAP * Paprika * Lucinda * Uakari * Marshflame * Chromadacite * Humongoumeus * Jet Guitarfish * Great Chill * Celebrity * Love * Lettuce * Little Bots * There's P**** on There * Romo the Homo * That Looks Like Drugs * E.L. Wallace * Caillou * Pumkin * Moo Goo Goo Goo Peter Pan Neighborhoods * Simba Village * Bateleur Village * Ape Village * Gavial Village * Zavattariornis Village * Canid Village * Fruit Bat Village * Harvestman Village * Pachyderm Village * Lammergeier Village * Smilodon Village * Byakko Village * Mastodon Village * Bennu Bird Village * Cheetah Village * Kodiak Village * Ice Grizzly Village * E.L. Wallace Village * Spalding Village Quests Some Stuff Oogoo: Why is there a blue arrow on my head? Jason Rock: Because you are not Jason Rock. ZNAP: I am not and I have no blue arrow on my face. Ooogoo: Who the Oogoo are you? ZNAP: I am ZNAP, and we are supposed to make a trio. Jason Rock: Like the Three Blind Mice? Oogoo: Or the Three Musketeers? ZNAP: Nope. A trio. Tree-O. Oogoo: I wanted to be a blind mouse. Jason Rock: Hey, what is that Pumkin doing there? Hungry Pumkin: Give me the salt. Salt: WHY ME!? *Salt gives him a juice* Hungry Pumkin: No! I don't want that! *Pumkin violently swats it out of Salt's hand, causing it to land on a landmine* Landmine: Landmine going off in ten seconds! Hungry Pumkin: Oh s**t! *Pumkin leaves by riding a giant flying mecha, while everything else gets caught in an explosion* Oogoo: Hey! We survived that explode! Jason Rock: I found these orange crystals in this blowup! ZNAP: That is because you are Jason Rock! I found these green and orange antennas! *The trio falls down from the explosion* Objective: Do nothing for five minutes. Oogoo: Well... we just did nothing for five minutes. Jason Rock: Actually, we did everything for five minutes! ZNAP: We did whatever for five minutes. Build Something Oogoo: Now that we did epic fail for 5 minutes, now what? Jason Rock: Build something. ZNAP: What? Paprika: Anything! Oogoo: Who the Jason Rock are you? Jason Rock: Hey, that's my line! Paprika: I am Paprika. ZNAP: Lice to meet you. Now build something! Objective: They already said it twice. Oogoo: We built something! Jason Rock: We built a tumor! ZNAP: No, we built a rolling pin! Paprika: We didn't build either, we know what we built, but we can't say it due to automated text. Lucinda the Hinda Lucinda: I am Lucinda the Hinda. Ooogoo: What in the Oogoo is a Hinda? Jason Rock: A Hinda is a Linda. ZNAP: No, a Hinda is a Kinda. Paprika: Lucinda! Nice to see you here! Lucinda: Hi Paprika! Let's build a skyscraper! Everybody: Why? Hungry Pumpkin: Give me the fries. Objective: Build a skyscraper Hungry Pumpkin: No, I don't want that! *Hungry Pumkin homicidally swats the building.* Everybody: F***! *The Skyscraper rebuilds itself.* Uakari is Sorry Uakari: OOH! OOH! OOH! Oogoo: What in the flying Oogoo? Jason Rock: It is Uakari! ZNAP: Legend says there are only 21,212,121 in the world! Paprika: That is not a lot! Catch it! Lucinda: Yeah! It is basically like Pokémon but more like Nomekop. Objective: Use one of your 21 Wee Metallic Bouncy Balls to catch Uakari.* Uakari: Ooh... ooh *sigh* ooh. *Uakari is freed and joins the city, then eats some chicken pot roast and Malabar gourd.* Marshflame Marshflame: Marshflame! Marshflame! Marshflame! I can only say my name and this! Oogoo: A Marshflame! They only have 666,666 of those in the world! Jason Rock: We should catch it! But your teeny iron balls are not enough! ZNAP: Build a Fire House! And make it ZNAP-y! Paprika: Haha! Haha! Haha! Haha! Haha! Haha! Lucinda: LOL! LOL! LOL! XDDDDDDDDDDDD! Objective: Catch Marshflame using the Firefighters.* Marshflame: Marshflame got fire put out! I can say that, too! And this! Taking Inventory is What all First Achievements are Called Oogoo: Alright, let's start by having the god at least look like a king. Jason Rock: Yeah! ZNAP: 1-2 ZNAP! Objective: Open your utility belt and equip the regal outfit and diadem. Paprika: Good, you look like a proper warrior! Now, let's build your outpost. Lucinda: Yeah! Look out for the agitators and individualists, though! In Guards Oogoo: Before I teach you about building, you need to secure the area. Jason Rock: Augite! Go to the woods and KILL any remaining GAVIALS. ZNAP: It will be easy as a ZNAP! Objective: Travel to the woodlands. Paprika: You made it? Good. Kill all those gharials now! Objective: Kill the crocodiles. Lucinda: Good work! The Short Road to Your House Oogoo: Now, I will show you a SHORTCUT to get back to your OUTPOST. Jason Rock: Yeah, I gotta take a sh*t. ZNAP: What can I say, sh*t ZNAPens! Objective: Return to your outpost. Paprika: Welcome back, Seaman! Lucinda: Now, let's get started on your outpost! Open Home Oogoo: First, you need a HOME. Homes generate MONEY, and money can be used to BUILD stuff - that is economics! Jason Rock: A good leader is brave about getting his hands unsanitary. CLEAR away these PLANTS and STONES. Although that means you are killing members of my species, I do not give two sh*ts. Objective: Destroy five objects. ZNAP: Well, you are not terrible at it! Now, you have a lot of room to build. Also, all the cash that you collect or earn can be used to build up your outpost. Paprika: Homes will produce the bucks you need to build your kingdom. Tap the BLOCK to build a HOME. Objective: Build and complete your home. Lucinda: It is the most hideous piece of sh*t ever - but as your outpost grows, you will get access to better items, buildings and powers. Capital Collector Oogoo: Homes will produce moolah, even if you are not around. Jason Rock: But you will need to COLLECT it when it is ready! Objective: Speed up funds production. ZNAP: ZNAP! Your greenbacks are ready to be collected. Paprika: Damn, that was quick. Objective: Collect loot from your home. Lucinda: I hope you did not find that too taxing! Buildings * Skyscraper ($360) * Hell ($666) * Blood Bank ($663) * Cavern (Free) * Igloo ($566) * Hospital ($825) * Oratory ($724) * Kiosk ($675) * Picture House ($843) * Mall ($6,255) * Allodium ($7,275) * Electronics Store ($642) * Cellar ($527) * Power Plant ($75,268) * Home ($873) * Elysia ($34,353) * Outpost ($678) * Columbia University/King's College ($1,776) Food * Aebleskiver ($37) * Çörek ($35) * Šišky ($59) * Beef ($33) * Ambrosia ($742) * Eggs ($44) * Apple ($53) * Éclair ($47) * Cake ($43) * Lutefisk ($63) * Candy ($38) * Chicken Thigh ($78) * BLT ($24) * Zwieback ($23) * Manioc ($86) * Amala ($44) * E.L.'S Lasagna ($69) * Fortnite Burger ($500) Version History Version 0.1 February 6, 2017 We have cut the red ribbon with a pair of wire cutters and drilled in the gold spike with a drilling rig! Version 0.2 February 7, 2017 Changed the name because of the LGBT insult. Version 1.0 February 8, 2017 Added There's P***y on There and Romo the Homo and the first mission. Version 1.1 February 21, 2017 Added the s'more quests, buildings, and food. Version 1.2 February 22, 2017 Added That Looks Like Drugs. Version 1.3 February 26, 2017 Added E.L. Wallace and related tribe, foods, and buildings, as well as Caillou. Version 1.4 February 28, 2017 Aebleskiver is spelled with "ae", not "Æ". Version 1.5 March 28, 2017 Pumkin joins your side! Version 1.6 September 19, 2018 Moo Goo Goo Goo Peter Pan joins your side! Version 1.7 September 23, 2018 Added the Spalding Village as a shameless promotion for the new Venture show. Version 1.8 December 29th, 2018 On August 6th let’s all go to McDonald’s and ask for the Fortnite Burger. The look on the worker’s face will be awesome. Trivia * It was pulled from the App Store due to offensive content, but a sequel IS in development: Completely Brainless Idiot Racing. ** CBIR has since been cancelled as well, due to also including offensive content. ** However, CBIC has returned to the App Store, with offensive content being removed. Category:Video Games Category:Apps Category:Cancelled Category:Discontinued Category:12+ Category:T Rated Games Category:PEGI 12 Category:Completely Brainless Idiot City Category:MA15+ Category:Completely Brainless Idiot Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Offensive Category:1001 Spears Category:Teen Video Games Category:Town Building Games Category:Town Builders